


Games Within Games

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: Chess, F/F, Fluff, Intonercest, Mind Games, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in playing chess with One, Five plays games within games - but then, she's not alone in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Within Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).



> Because a certain somebody demanded fluffy Five/One to offset all the sad things happening to One in almost every other fic we write.

Five kept her eyes fixed on One. Her sister sat across the chessboard from her, cross-legged on a pillow, and for once, Five was heedless of all the Cathedral City finery that surrounded them. She barely savoured the sensation of silken pillows at her back, the warm oak of the table, or even the chessboard itself, the black and white pieces set in onyx and ivory. 

Instead, Five willed her sister to read it in her gaze, expression, body - how much she'd rather be using it all in a _far_ more satisfying fashion. 

Her movements were slow and languid as she reached for the next piece. Five allowed her fingertip to trail the tapered tip as suggestively as she could manage, her head tipped back to bare her neck, to let her golden curls flow free and soft over her shoulder, tantalising. 

One had always loved her hair, after all. 

She did everything in her power to express how _wanting_ One was leaving her - without leaning across the chessboard and pressing her fingertips to the line of One's jaw, taste those perfectly curved lips with her own, of course. 

One's expression, as usual, was disappointingly blank, the visage of perfect control. It was almost as though she was entirely immune to Five's charms. It was as though One was entirely unaware that Five was sizing her up with a gaze that sent most men hard. As though Five wasn't stretching, arching her back, moaning low and lewd beneath her breath. 

That was all part of the game Five played, and beneath the intoxicating beat of the song in her blood, she thrilled with excitement. 

In the months since they'd taken Cathedral City, like her other sisters, Five had been recalled for briefings, discussions and missions. That was far from unusual, even expected - the difference was, unlike all Five's sisters, One seemed practically _fixated_ on coaxing Five into these little strategy games of hers. 

Five had to wonder if that was the true point of these recalls, though she did not voice such suspicions. Instead, Five merely allowed it to continue. While she was far from enamoured with it - she did prefer her games to contain a more wickedly _arduous_ element - One insisted, and never had Five been able to deny One anything. 

One, after all, was a challenge Five could never resist. 

Over their sessions, most would agree that Five had vastly improved at the game. She understood the strange rules that governed the pieces, how it all slotted together in the wider scope of the game. Thinking a few steps ahead was easy enough, and she was getting to know One's tactics intimately enough to begin to preempt them in their infant stages. 

She was good at it, though she'd hardly ever admit such a boring thing aloud. Instead, she preferred to hide her prowess behind murmured innuendo and flirtatious smiles, letting the results speak for themselves when when she leaned slowly across the chessboard. The ivory was cool beneath her fingertips as she took another of One's pieces, raising it to her lips and kissing it - chaste, of course - but never dropping her gaze from One's own. 

It was satisfying, in its way. But chess was not the game Five was played _now_. 

Though her time in the world had so far been devastatingly short, Five had found she had a knack for understanding the vagaries and peculiarities of human nature. She knew how to work with it, to manipulate and get the results she most desired, and every day and book by book, she grew more skilled at it. 

Intoners were not human, but they were human _enough_. Despite One's truly spectacular control, she was no exception. 

Five's game was not something so pedestrian as merely defeating her dear elder sister in a game of chess. No, it was merely an aspect of one that was far more interesting. 

Five's lips curved in delight as she watched One consider the board, her crimson eyes focused on the task at hand, unshakable. The corner of One's mouth tugged upward in the ghost of a smile as she leaned forward, and Five bit down on her lip as those delicate, gloved fingertips closed around another piece and set it carefully across the board. 

"Such a decisive move, One," Five said, as One's queen captured another two of her own pieces, the onyx pawns vanishing deftly to the side of the board. Five shivered as she resettled her weight on the pillow. "You truly are breathtaking... in this, as well as all else."

The flush that immediately rose in One's cheeks was all the payment Five needed from her sacrificed pieces, really. 

"Your flattery is misplaced," One replied, and if Five hadn't known her so well, she would never have caught the flustered undercurrent beneath that steely calm. 

Five's smile widened, and she leaned back, propping herself up with an arm behind her as she asked, "Is it really?"

One exhaled, perhaps a sigh and perhaps a laugh. "You should pay attention."

Five shrugged a lazy shoulder, content to continue indulging One's love of an intellectual challenge a little more, if unwilling to give up her own games yet. As the minutes stretched on and Five continued to consider her next move, she yawned, stretching out again, as though sitting on the cushion was causing her back to cramp. 

She watched One's expression as she arched her back, watched her jaw work, as if vexed. Well, Five could well relate to being thwarted by a stubborn sister. Satisfied she'd drawn it out long enough, she moved her next piece in a careless move that was sure to go punished. 

And of course, it was. 

"Oh no, it looks as though you've taken me again. Tragic, truly," Five groaned, casting her eye up and down where One remained cross-legged on the opposite pillow - her groan slipped to appreciative and hoarse.

One's eyes flickered toward Five for a long, telling moment, but her expression unreadable as she said, "Foolish though the notion may be... I can't help but suspect you aren't trying, Five." 

While Five could practically taste the frustration in One's voice, it was warm and familiar. Almost _fond._ She drank it in, greedy for all that One allowed her.

"Have a little faith, sister." Five's eyelashes fluttered, and she smiled again, the expression easy and genuine. "For you, I always give everything."

One looked back down to the board, and from the crease between her brows, she was finally starting to struggle underneath Five's attentions. The flush in her cheeks had grown darker, more telling. Five wanted to laugh, but more, she wanted to finally lean across the board, to pepper kisses against One's cheek, nose, mouth. But not yet. 

That was not the game, so Five had to resist a little longer.

They played on in companionable silence, only disturbed by Five's occasional remarks and the notes of song she occasionally hummed beneath her breath. Once satisfied Five was rising to the challenge, the set of One's shoulders relaxed, the tilt to her lips so vividly reminiscent of the lighthearted, cheerful sister Five had known; a trait that had all but vanished in the wake of their rebellion's success.

Five knew her sister's senses troubled her. Was there anything else that weighed on One's mind in such a manner? Zero, perhaps? Five studied her sister, tilting her head to the side when One seemed absorbed in the board before her, wondering. 

Then she shrugged a shoulder, saving it for another time. Whatever troubled One could wait. Five could more than ease her sister's mind in the meantime, and when One's white queen took Five's own, well... 

She seized on her chance with _relish_.

"Mmm... I'm not sure how to read into that particular move, One," Five murmured, and really, it was such a struggle not to laugh. She waited until One's expression became questioning, before widening her smile and continuing, "If you wanted to take a queen, all you had to do is _ask."_

Of course, Five was not something so lowly as a queen - she rather agreed with those that called Intoners "goddesses" - but for her purposes, she may as well have been. 

" _Five._ " One laughed then, the sound short and reluctant but so warm. It felt like an eternity since Five had heard One's laughter, and she basked in the very notion that she'd caused it at all. 

She watched One look back to the board, shaking her head, and Five wanted nothing more than to taste the pretty smile finally on her lips. 

One rose to her knees then, placing her hands on the table either side of the board, and Five's breath caught in her throat. She watched, silent, as One leaned across the chessboard and finally - _finally,_ Five wanted to groan in satisfaction - and pressed her lips to Five's own. 

One's mouth was soft and gentle, but the kiss was open, affectionate and clinging in all the ways that usually drove Five to distraction. The pleased murmur in One's throat was enough to let Five know how long she'd been denying herself physical affection - from stress, from the burden of her responsibilities, from fear of her senses.

Five took it all in, selfishly pushing for everything One would allow her, pressing wanting, lingering kisses against her sister's lips as she smoothed the feathered hair at the nape of One's neck. She let her fingertips trace and rest at One's chin, a gentle hook that her sister could break in a moment if need be. 

One wasn't breaking it, though, her breath warm on Five's cheek when she pulled back just a fraction. Five drank her in, everything from the flush in her cheeks and the adoration in her eyes. Encouraged, Five knocked the pieces aside to pull One more firmly across to her. One flinched at the noise - perhaps it may have been too harsh against her ears, but Five could surely make it up to her. 

"Oh, how dreadfully unfulfilling, to leave our game... hanging?" Five said, soft against One's ear, before pressing a kiss to the shell. 

One sighed at the sensation, before pulling back. Five had just enough time to feel disappointed before her sister rounded the table, and kneeling as she was, One was tall above her for once as she brushed her gloves fingertips to Five's cheek. Her smile was both a little crooked and shy. 

"You may stop pretending you cared about the game, Five," One told her, voice low and serious. If Five hadn't known her better, she might have misunderstood.

Instead, Five laced her fingers with the hand One still had against her, turning her cheek to nuzzle into the palm. "You always seem intent upon underestimating me."

"Is that right?"

Five clicked her tongue in mild annoyance, slipping her hand free and hooking her arm about One's waist, tugging. She was only satisfied when One obeyed, sliding into her lap, and lazily, she pulled her sister against her body. 

It was a difficulty to keep her thoughts in order, given the way her song and her pulse kept spiking at the pliant, comfortable feel of One's body against her. 

"Games within games, dear sister."

One laughed again, soft and delicious, and her next kiss alone felt almost enough to sate Five's every desire, sending the all-devouring fire living in her stomach to spitting and sparking oddly. 

"What's so amusing?" Five asked when One pulled away, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her. 

"I merely agree." One's expression was deeply satisfied, and she tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear then. "Games within games, Five."

Five stared at her for a moment, her eyebrow raised - and then she laughed.


End file.
